randompowerpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Small Headed Clown
The Small Headed Clown '''is an antagonist from the Random Powerpoint series, and the main antagonist of Random Powerpoint 2, as well as a supporting roll in The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT. Cursed with a comically tiny head, he was given the ability to turn into a clown by the Disabilities for Heads scientists, whereapon he brandishes a mutanic bunch of balloons. He can suffer form Grand Mal siezures. Appearence In his normal form, the Clown is an ordinary man with an absurdly tiny head. Upon activating his mutagenic cells, his head becomes that of a generic clown, and he brandishes a bunch of balloons Personality Years of bullying have turned the clown insane. He cares very little about himself or others, speaking in a exadurated "clown-like" voice which fluctuates in pitch. He also laughed maniacaly, even when dying. Like The Pirate, he seeks revenge on the world. In his case, he believes the best way to go about this is by blowing up a boat, possibly killing himself in the process. He is willing to work with others, but only if it entertains him or helps him. History Random Powerpoint 2 The small headed man was bullied by a group of people for his tiny head. Like the Big Headed Man before him, he fired a gun (although his was extreamly small), but missed. After this, he activated his mutagenic cells, becoming a crazed, tiny-headed clown. He rampaged until a fighter-jet, beliving his appearence was another "Pirate Situation", opened fire on him. Changing his balloons into a handsaw, he destoryed the jet. In his non-mutagenic state, he boarded a boat and transformed to terrorise the passangers. Like the pirate, his balloons malfuctioned at this time, although he was eventually able to get a sword. This was immediantly stolen by the boats captain. He created new baloons using his mutagenic cells, and transformed them into a flail, batling the captain. Although the two of them were even, the Clown changed his flail into a ninja star and disarmed the captain. However a bright flash of light caused him to suffer a grand mal sizeure (see notes), and he died, along with the captain - (His Ninja star having sliced a main artery) The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT The Clown, who was resurected randomly, made his appearence along with The Pirate, bursting down the wall of Edwards' school during her fight with A. He then teamed up with Edwards and the Pirate, but pushed for them to aid him in blowing up a boat. When A and H, leading J, K, R, M and and army of M clones appeared, the clown followed Edward's instructions and changed his balloons into his prefered flail. R, in the form of the Incredible Hulk, attacked him, but the Clown killed him easily by striking him with his flail. J fled out of panic, and the entire student force soon retreated. Knowing they would return, the clown kept his balloons as his flail. However, when the students returned, armed with energy sabres, the Clown did not expect to find himself facing H. The plane-student used his "Propellor Spin" attack to send the Clown flying, and when he landed where K and M were, he lost his grip, causing his flail to fly out of his hands. Seeing that his doom was nigh, he cave a final remark of "cruddy nuts", before K and M swarmed on him with their energy sabres, slicing him neatly apart. The Random Powerpoint Movie: His head and Baloons were taken from his grave and melted into a body mix for Edwards. She later used his powers. Powers and Abilities. The clown possess some abilities that made him eligible for the transformation. '''Weapon Use: The clown was able to use many weapons. Mutagenic Cell Transformation Cell Type: Part-Mutagenic cells. Activation Code: "Insurence Policy!" Upon activation, the Clown's head turns into